Love is but a Dream
by DeDvlsrose
Summary: Nothing happened..nothing happened..nothing..happened anger blazing in ryokos eyes. his was the last straw
1. Default Chapter

LOVE IS BUT A DREAM

She watched from behind those bushes as they looked at each other and then suddenly, inadvertently, their lips touch, breaking Ryoko's heart. At first she was frozen to the spot and then a blazing harsh fire runs through her heart, making her angry. She leaps into the clearing, startling Ayeaka and Tenchi. Noticing it was her they quickly unwind from each others arms, but there was a smug smirk on Ayeaka's lips. Tenchi looked worried. Ryoko just looked pissed. There were tears streaming rapidly down her face and those beautiful yellow eyes glow with all the hatred in the world, her cyan hair looking even more messy as she stands there with twigs, leaves and dirt tangled into it. Her whole body shook and there were thin whisps of red energy rising off her body like auroma scents drifting in the air. There was silence except for the leaves rustling in the wind and cherry blossoms wafted in the air about her, seeming to swirl around her in a minature tornado. Tenchi was speechless, Ayeaka was conceding . Ryoko was the first to speak with a deep, trembling voice. "Why….." Was all she was able to get out. Tenchi thought she meant why not her but she wasn't through yet. "Why didn't you tell me you had chosen. How long has it been? How long have I been crooning over you and you and that Bitch were 'together? How long have you let me act a fool?" There was another long pause, the wind shifting their hair and clothes. Tenchi clears his throat, not able to meet those fierce eyes boring into his heart. "I didn't tell you or I was afraid you would break. It's been about two months now…Ryoko I am sorry but you have to understand…" "Understand what exactly?" She raises her voice to about a loud roaring sound, making Ayeaka and Tenchi cringe. "Understand that you get your jollies off on seeing me be stupid and naïve? Well good job Tenchi..you succeeded!" With that she lifts into the air, flying off towards the house.


	2. ErmGone?

LOVE IS BUT A DREAM

Chapter 2

Erm…Gone?

Dagger ~ sorry for this. I forgot. I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters familiar to the show. Please do not sue! Lol. J/p. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far and this next chapter will be longer (hopefully) than the first. Chow! ~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She landed right outside the door and flung it open, storming inside, those beautiful yellow cat eyes blazing with more fire than before. Wind gushed in behind her, startling a working Mihoshi and Kioneh. Sasami looks out from the kitchen, her round eyes worried. "Ryoko..?" She ignores them, soaring up to her rafter and grabbing her pillow. (lol does Ryoko sleep with a pillow?) Throwing it to the floor she lands at the top of the stairs looking for something….Aha! She storms into Tenchi's bedroom, now a odd crazy look about her aurora. She digs through his draws and pulls it out. The lighthawk wings…(I don't know if he keeps it in a draw but…you get the point) She looks at it intently, every curve and sparkle of the dangerous blade catching her eye. It was beautiful and dangerous like her. Turning to walk out of the bedroom the sword starts to hum in her hand. Starts to glow. Then as if on instinct Ryoko lets the sword fall to the ground as sparks of electricity fling out towards her. Ah, so the sword chose Tenchi. That was probably the best thing anyways, for she would have misused it. Ryo-ohki bound into the room, hopping gracefully on Ryoko's shoulder with a deep purr and the fire in Ryoko's eyes calms down. She would leave. That was it. She would get up and walk out like they all seemed to want her to. She couldn't help but wonder. Had the others known? Most likely they did. She had no doubt about that thought. With a heavy sigh she floats out of Tenchi's room and down the stairs, ignoring the pillow she had thrown on the floor earlier. She floats out the door, eyes downcast at the green lush grass. "Why…..?" She whispers, another tear falling down her cheek and to the ground. It was her conscious that told her everyone was watching her carefully. Sasami… she would miss her lovely meals even if she couldn't taste them. Kiyone and Mihoshi… she would miss their constant fights. Tenchi's father and grandpa… she really didn't care for them but she knew she would miss them also. Ryo-ohki is tossed into the air lightly and transforms into the ship she had traveled in so many years ago. Tenchi and Ayeaka come bursting through the thicket just in time to see her ship angrily speeding away from the earths floor. Tenchi's shoulders sag and Sasami bursts into tears but in the back, even though no one was watching to see, Ayeaka's face was twisted in the ugliest, nasties grin of satisfaction there ever could be…….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dagger ~ ok ok no yelling. It didn't last as long as I had hoped but it will get better. I promise..much better. Please please please review..Flames are more than welcome. I'm also looking for names for two new characters that will be in my story. A guy and a girl. The girl is going to have short black hair cut straight at the bottom and grayish blue eyes. A great figure and wears skirts all the time. The guy has messy dark brown hair (american both of them) muscular and tall with grayish green eyes. They are brother and sister. Email me at DeDvlsrose@aol.com if you have any suggestions at all. Im welcome to all suggestions on how my story should progress also. Thanx for reading this story and as I said earlier on, It will become much much better…….I promise!


	3. They meetagain

LOVE IS BUT A DREAM

Chapter 3

They meet…again

Dagger ~ hey there peeps. Haven't been around lately. I've got a damn sinus infection. :sniffle caugh: N.E.Ways I will try and be as descriptive and imaginable as I can but don't be 2 surprised if this doesn't make any sense. I do not own Tenchi or any other characters familiar in this story. Any ideas on those two peeps I told you about in chapter 2?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days. Three days since she had last seen them all. Ryo-ohki lets out a long meow. The young Cabbit was hungry. (I don't remember. Is Ryo-ohki a guy? Or a girl? Lol) Ryoko blinks. She was actually a total mess. She had taken showers but wore the same dress and her hair was unbrushed. She couldn't stop having flashbacks of that kiss. "Damn you Tenchi!" She yells, causing the Cabbit-ship to jerk in surprise and give a frustrated meow. "I'm sorry Ryo-ohki." Ryoko feels someone in the back of her head…prying. "Washu I thought I told you to stay out of my head." She growls menacingly and the slight vision of her mom pops into her head. "Little Ryoko, where have you gone? Everyone is so worried about you and…It looks like you have been through hell!" Ryoko's eyes narrow but she laughs. "Stay out of my head mom, or you will regret it." There was a slight hesitation in Washu's retreat but she complies slowly with a heavy sigh and soon there is no trace left of her being in Ryoko's mind. "Ryo-ohki, I have a proposition to make. How 'bout you and I go to visit a good old friend?" There was a loooooooooooong pause before the Cabbit gives a small meow not knowing what to expect and Ryoko gives a small smirk. "We will show the world won't we Ryo-ohki? We will show them all, especially Tenchi and Ayeaka, who is the greatest!" She lets out a loud, deep evil laugh and Ryo-ohki-ship zooms off searching for a large ship that they would dock in soon…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dagger ~ I know I know don't yell. I seriously need to start making my chapters longer but…You all will live, no? Lol. So, like always, I am welcome to ratings and suggestions on what my story could use! Chow, and until next time! :she does a funky little jig: stick around! 


	4. BecauseI love you

Love is but a Dream

Chapter 4

Why? Because I love you….

Dagger ~ so..on with the show huh? :takes a deep bow: N.E.Ways I have been thinking. This next person won't surprise you much because you have seen him in many of the 'Ryoko runs away' stories. Lol. But his new assistants, (who will be introduced in chapter 5) they will surprise you…very much. Ok so, I guess I should start then? Yes……enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been years since she had thought about his ship. It was massive in size and elegantly made. Of course, it had that Evil take over the world kind of look but he was a 'bad' guy right? Who knew, she couldn't even understand why she wanted to visit him so much. The docks opened themselves, and Ryoko half-wondered if he was expecting her also. Of course, sometimes he had the tendancy to welcome guests who he had no idea who they were. She could still remember how he had let an army of androids on his ship just so he could destroy them for fun. But that was him for you. Ryo-ohki de-transformed and landed softly on the croup of Ryoko neck, snuggling with her wild hair. Of course, before Ryoko had arrived she had changed into a tight blue kimono and sandals. Her cyan hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and a few wisps of hair fell into her eyes. All in all she looked beautiful. Almost like mature teenager, which was exactly what she had wanted to achieve. He wouldn't be expecting her, let alone dressed as she was. It took her awhile but she had to do a double take when she passed a door barely cracked. But it was his voice that had caught her attention. Peering slightly into the room she gives a small sigh. Washu. Why was it she had to contact him? "Look wise guy, all I'm asking is that you tell me if she shows up, got it?" Washu clicks off the com link and Ryoko steps into the chamber where he was sitting. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her I was lurking about quite yet….." her voice spills out like honey from a golden pitcher. Thick, rich, grand. Blonde hair flew about and those wide eyes look out form over thin wire framed glasses. He stood there, surprised as he watched her walking up to him. Ryoko gives a small smile and he shifts, looking her from head to toe. He momentarily has to shake his head then looks into her yellow eyes that were clearly showing amusement. "Ryoko……" He whispers, so low its almost like the wind through a field of fresh grass. They stood silent for a long while, each just looking at the other. Ryoko feels something churning her stomach. She felt as if she was going to get sick but at the same time she felt like she could…well…she could do something that wasn't in her power to do. Which was pretty impossible but, you get the point………. He looked confused. "Why did you…why would you…come here?" Ryoko just smiled. "Why?" She repeats. "Because, I love you…..Hotsuma."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dagger ~ so, yes, it's Hotsuma. Sorry peoples, I just absolutely love that combo….I just cant get it out of my head. But I g2g to the doc now, to get some medi. So chow! RR! Please!


	5. What the Fu?

Love Is But A Dream

Chapter 5

What the Fu^%?

Dagger ~ Heya all. I can't really say I'm sorry for not being able to update. I got REALLY sick and just couldn't do it at all. Welp, here we go. Btw: I do not claim any of the characters familiar to the Tenchi show. Only my two characters, which you will meet today. Chow!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had talked a while and gotten over the stun of Ryoko's words they had moved into the dinning room and sat on opposite ends of the table, which was obviously set for only about 4 people anyways, so it was a comfortable square shape. The 'servant' had brought them food. All sorts of little delicacies and such. They had red wine. Rich red wine that sat on Ryoko's tounge oddly, since she couldn't taste them anyways. Around the middle of dinner time there was a crash behind the double doors, laughter, and then two of the most extremely oddest people blundered in. A male and a Female. The Female had short black hair, cut straight at the bottom and grayish blue eyes that seemed to bounce around with amusement all the time. Also, she had the tendency to wear skirts all the time and had a great figure. The Male had messy dark brown hair, muscular and tall with grayish green eyes that seemed always so solemn. They were brother and sister if you could believe it and had come from a place called America. It was an interesting meeting for Ryoko and Hotsuma looked as if he was to die, which made him more appealing for Ryoko to look. 

They had crashed in the doors, laughing their heads off with a disgruntled looking servant following them. "Master Hotsuma, they just barged right in and insisted to see you for some reason. I told them you were currently busy in the dining hall but…" Hotsuma raises his hand and the laughing and talking stops. "It's quite alright Juno, I'll take care of it from now." As Hotsuma's hand lowers back to his fork the Servant scurried away and the siblings took their seats on either side of Hotsuma, which, as it stood, was each side of Ryoko as well. The woman spoke up. "Hey there stranger. My name is Kiatho. My brothers name here is…" Kiatho was interrupted by the man who holds his hand out to Ryoko who instinctively gives him hers. "My name is Amasharr. What is your name madam?" Ryoko gave a small innocent smirk. "Tha names Ryoko." And for the first time in a long time Ryoko blushes as he plants a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "Now now, the pleasure is all yours I'm sure." That was Hotsuma. Every one stopped to look at him but there wasn't much said as the siblings and Ryoko and Hotsuma resumed eating. Every now and then Kiatho would let out a 'hardly able to keep it in anyways' giggle. Everything was a big joke in her life but Ryoko would soon come to see she was a great friend to have around when need be, even if she was kinda obnoxious. 

When all had retired to their own rooms, and after Ryoko had changed into baggy cotton pants and a tight fitting top, letting all that hair spike about wildly once more, there was a knock on her door. Tap…tap tap…tap. She hesitated before saying a silent 'come in.' Hotsuma was the knocker. "I wanted to …. Appologize for the twins reactions. They get a bit…rambunctious at times." she gave a small smile, "It's alright." Ryoko tried to fight it. She knew she had already told him she loved him but she didn't want to get involved. "I have a proposition to make Ryoko." Ryoko looks at him oddly. "Help me tomorrow hit up the Star National Bank.." Ryoko grins. "And what do I get when the job is done?" Hotsuma was quick to answer. "Well, half the profit and 1 other thing." Pause. "Whatever you want." Ryoko stands up. "Well then damnit, lets have our fun shall we?" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dagger ~ Oh my, what has little miss Ryoko gotten herself into now? Hope the Star doesn't expect them to pop in tomorrow! How'd you like my new characters? Sorry, the R-rate will start coming into effect in the next couple of chapters! Chow and please RR!


End file.
